Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 2 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{-1}$ ?
Explanation: $ = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}\frac{1}{2} & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & \frac{1}{2} & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & \frac{1}{2}\end{array}\right]$